


Nerdanel

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [45]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Nerdanel feels Fëanor's passing.





	Nerdanel

**Nerdanel  
By CC  
April, 2014**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

* * *

Nerdanel sat in the kitchen, looking outside the window, seeing nothing but darkness. There were rumors about Arafinwë’s return, but no one had come to her house to summon her to Finwë’s palace. They would probably do once the turmoil had passed. Nerdanel was quite aware that Arafinwë would need all the support from his family, but right now she was unable to do anything but walk around her house and think of those she had lost.

Sometimes she would sit on her bed and remember Fëanáro, and it was painful because the balance of their years together was good, and she still remembered his smile, his warmth, his love. Fëanáro had been a brilliant flame that had almost burned her, but she had wanted that flame, she had willingly embraced it. She had loved Fëanáro with all her heart, and he had returned her love. They had lived together in bliss, and she had given him seven sons, and only once Nerdanel had believed that she had quieted his terrible flame, had reality struck her on the face in the form of three jewels that had taken the man she loved away from her.

Look at them, Nerdanel, he had said, I have captured the Light of the Trees in these jewels. Can you not see the greatness of it? I have taken the source of all light and sealed it into the Silmarils.

Silmarils? Nerdanel had also been caught in their beauty for a moment. Is that how you are calling them? 

Do not come so close, Fëanáro had said, gently guiding her away from his newest obsession. That had been when Nerdanel had realized the danger this new jewels posed, a danger that was already building a wall she could not easily breach.

She had tried, and there had been moments when success seemed to be at hand, but little by little Fëanáro had slipped from her hands and her life. As time passed, they had stopped searching each other and all that remained of their life together was their children.  
And Fëanáro has taken them away.

Telvo… He wanted to stay with me.

Nerdanel looked around, and the images of her two youngest sons running into the kitchen asking for sweets came to her mind. Telvo was always the sweetest child, while Pityo was as mischievous as Tyelkormo had been. There were times when the older boys would also come into the kitchen, asking for something to eat before the night meal, but it was mostly the twins who came. She missed them all. Maitimo, Makalaurë, Tyelkormo, Carnistir, Curufinwë, and the twins…

You should have left Telvo with me, Fëanáro… 

Nerdanel sighed. Fëanáro had not listened to reason, and taken the twins with him on his mad quest for revenge. She knew her husband well, she knew that the pain of losing Finwë had been too much for him, yet his fall had begun with the Silmarils…

Why did you make him so gifted, Eru? 

That terrible Oath had doomed her husband and children to everlasting darkness. If only she had been with him, Nerdanel wondered, would she had been able to stop the kinslaying? What had happened there? The Noldor had prevailed, but the Teleri had also killed. Had Findekáno really joined the attack? There were rumors, voices that spoke of treason, of rashness, of blood.

A loud noise in her workshop startled Nerdanel out of her painful reverie and when she stood and started to walk, a shadow stopped her. For a moment she wondered at the absurdity of it. A shadow within the dark world she lived in now, but then she saw a face and she felt a touch she knew well.

“Fëanáro…”

The shadow was gone, and Nerdanel rushed to her workshop, never noticing that the darkness that the death of the Trees had caused was receding. She reached her workshop and stood at the entrance, looking at the beautiful marble figurines she had been working on when the Trees died. Nerdanel had not cried when Fëanáro left, but she was crying now seeing them on the floor, irremediably broken. She knelt on the floor, carefully gathering what remained of them. 

He is dead, I know it…


End file.
